Arranged
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: Ardelia never thought her mother could do something so awful, make her marry Draco Malfoy. Against her wishes Ardelia marries Draco, but now she has begun to feel something for him. Could fate be any worse?


Chapter One:

"I'm not marring him, mother. I am marrying someone I love… Someday. I am not marrying, Draco Malfoy." The redheaded girl stopped packing and sat down on her bed.

"Don't be nonsensical Ardelia. Your father arranged the marriage when you were both born. Your father did it as a favor for Lucius saving his life. I know your father was an awful man, but we can both agree he was a great father. So finish packing… Now!" Ardelia stood and walked into her bathroom. She slammed the door. She splashed cold water on her face. She was furious. She knew when she returned to her room, her mother would have her trunk all packed and ready to go. She could not believe her mother doing something as cruel as making her marry Malfoy.

She groaned at the thought of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She couldn't take his antics at Hogwarts. What was it going to be like sharing a life with him? She sat on the counter and pondered for a while of what her life would be like as a muggle.

Her mother snapped her out of her stupor by knocking on the door.

"Okay, Ardelia. Your things are packed. We are leaving immediately."

At Malfoy Manor, Draco was pacing his room. He had just been told he was to marry Ardelia McGonagall. The daughter of Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort and Minevera McGonagall. His father had arranged the marriage after he had saved Tom's life. Arranging a marriage between him and that Weasley looking girl. It made him sick. He hated Ardelia for being a Hermione in the Slytherin house, a know it all nuisance.

His father had told him it would be a good idea to marry her because of the children they would produce. They would be quite powerful or animagi. Ardelia was an animagus. What she was Draco didn't know or care.

He wanted to be single for a long tome. He told his father his plans and his father replied, "If you don't marry her, you'll be out of here before you can say 'ridiculous'." So, he agreed, for now.

When his father died, which was hopefully soon, he would get rid of Ardelia and go on with his life.

Ardelia and her mother arrived at the Malfoy's manor at exactly 5pm. They were two hours early for dinner. Which meant just enough time for awkward conversations between them all.

Ardelia and Minevera joined the Malfoys in the parlor. Ardelia chose the farthest seat away from Draco.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, Lucius finally broke the silence.

"So, Minevera, how is Tom?"

"He is getting the dementor's kiss of death tomorrow." Ardelia shot her mother a look that could have killed her.

"Why didn't you tell me that mother? I wanted to see him one last time."

"He told me not to bring you there. Not under any circumstance. Not even his death." Ardelia asked where the wash room was. She could hardly stand.

Draco was the first to hold her up and lead her from the room. For the first time, he felt sympathy for another.

Ardelia sat on the edge of the tub and held herself as she rocked back and forth. She was so sick to her stomach. Her bad luck kept adding up. She didn't know what to do. Run or stay in a life she would hate.

Draco knelt down beside her. He touched her knee. When they made eye contact, she lost it. She started hysterically crying. She fell into his arms. It surprised him that she would ever accept his kindness or that he would give any.

He held her until she was done. She pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." She said standing.

"For what? Letting you cry like a fool?" She shot him a hard look at his hateful remark.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you for letting me cry like a fool." She stormed past him.

In the foyer, her mother was leaving. Minevera was saying goodbye to the Malfoys.

"Where are you going mother?"

"To Azkaban. You father is dying in the morning."

"Tell him I hate him. I want him to know that when he takes his last breath that his only child despises him." Minevera slapped her.

"How dare you talk about your father like that!"

"I'll talk about him however I want. I hate both of my parents. If I never see them again I'll live a happy life." Minevera felt as if she was the one who was slapped. She left without another word.

Ardelia watched her mother go. She felt nothing but relief for her mother's leaving. Maybe she could have a decent lavish life. Maybe she could convince her husband to never touch her and have affairs. She didn't care as long as she didn't have to ever deal with him.

"Draco, why don't you show Ardelia to her room? I bet she's tired. We can bring up some dinner for her." Lucuis said finally breaking the silence.

Ardelia followed Draco up the stairs. She took in the lavish wallpaper and hand carved wood pieces.

Draco opened the last door in the hall way. Leaving her a little creeped out. That she was so far away from the rest of the house.

Draco showed her in. there was a bathroom and a telephone that was connected to the kitchen. There the house elves would tend to her needs.

"Why is this room so far away from the rest?"

"Its to be OUR room soon. They don't want to hear the moans coming from our honeymoon suite." Ardelia blushed and looked away.

"Its not like they'll hear anything."

"Are you saying I'm a lousy lover?" She blushed a deeper shade.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that they don't have to worry because I'm not taking you as a lover."  
"So you're denying me my husbandly rights?"

"No. You are free to have any woman you want. Just not me."

"That's not in the contract deary. My father has made it clear to me I have to be faithful to you and only you. So you will give me what I want or I'll take it from you."

"I will never give myself to you." Draco grabbed her arms. He held them down at her sides.

"I'll take it then." He kissed her hard. She struggled to get away. He threw on the bed. He climbed on top of her. She tried to fight, but he was too strong. She went to scream, but he caught her in a kiss. He held her arms above her head with one arm and with his other felt up her skirt to the band on her underwear.

She wanted to cry. He stopped the kiss.

"You know most girls would love to have me."

"Well I don't. Why? Are you saving it for that Weasley or maybe Potter?" He stuck one long finger into her. He understood. He developed a smirk.

"You're a virgin. Why didn't you just say so? I love virgins." He got off her. "I'm taking that away on our wedding night. Don't worry." He said as he left the room.


End file.
